Tyson
) Pets: Spots (pet dog; ) and Daniel ( ) |voicedby = Tyson Rackliffe |firstappearance = The Beginning of the End |latestappearance = TBA }}Tyson is the central character of Tyson & Daniel. He is a nursing assistant at a hospital, and spends the rest of his time attending college, having a double major in surgery and writing. He lives in an apartment with his best friend turned pet Daniel, and is romantically interested in Daniel's ex-wife Sharona, which causes jealousy between the guys. He is voiced by Tyson Rackliffe. Backstory Tyson was born by his mother, who gave birth alone in the junkyard, due to her baby daddy committing suicide when she revealed she was pregnant and could not afford to go to the emergency room. Reflecting on his childhood, he felt he was not raised very well, citing no father figure to look up to, a preoccupied mother who watched soap operas and misguided attempts at entering the lottery. He blames the lack of attention for turning him into a shy person. However, despite his troubled childhood, Tyson did very well academically. He was valedictorian of all of his classes he ever attended. It's due to his brain power all of his classmates were jealous and envious of him, and as a result, he was verbally abused, called the "teacher's pet" and was constantly bullied. All of this resulted in him never having a true friend, as he would cry himself to sleep every night, hoping that one day, everything would get better. Eventually, Tyson was able to attend college, and elected to have writing and surgery as a double major. Unfortunately for him, the bullying continued for the same reason as in grade school, and he was worried this was going to continue for the rest of his life. This all changed when he met Daniel, someone who was in a different class at the college. Daniel intended to attend online college and get a degree there, but a naming error resulted in him attending Tyson's college. Tyson quickly realized Daniel being at this college was a mistake and considered telling the secretary, but decided against it as for the first time in his life, he met someone that was "malnourished mentally" that wasn't his mother and genuinely liked Daniel's personality. The two became fast friends, and decided to live together in an apartment. Soon, Daniel found love, as he was working as a janitor at a fast food restaurant, and met Sharona, an overweight cashier that worked at the same restaurant. They fell in love and Daniel proposed to her at the restaurant with an onion ring, which she accepted. The two married via the drive thru at the restaurant, and Tyson served as the best man. After Daniel left to live with his wife, Tyson decided to adopt a pet to not feel lonely. He adopted a male dog and named him Spots, due to having spots of brown fur on his white-furred body. Unfortunately for Daniel and Sharona, the marriage didn't last, as the two realized they didn't have anything in common and increasingly changed how they felt about themselves, Sharona in particular. Sharona would kick him out to change her life and they would separate; Daniel returned to Tyson's apartment afterwards. Tragedy struck not too long after: One night, while Tyson and Daniel were drinking, both clearly tipsy and not in any shape to drive, a slurring Daniel decided to drive his car and do donuts. Tyson warned him driving while drunk is not a good idea, but Daniel ignored the warning and started doing donuts. Eventually, Daniel lost control of the wheel and crashed in the window of a house. The glass shards cut the arteries in his neck, killing him instantly. When Tyson heard the news, he sulked for days, mourning the loss of his friend. Things got even worse as due to neglecting his dog Spots, Spots died of undiagnosed heart worms. Tyson fell into deeper depression, and figured he could not live anymore to see all of his loved ones die. He grabbed a pistol, and pointed it to his head, wanting to join his deceased friends. Tyson pulled the trigger, but his sweaty hand slipped ad the bullet ricocheted all over the room, yet remarkably did not hit Tyson. Tyson realized suicide wasn't the answer, and that he would need to figure out something better to help his losses. He then came up with an idea that is likely to fail: knowing surgery from the mannequin heads at the college, he decided to transplant Daniel's brain inside Spots' body. He was aware this probably would not work, but figured it wouldn't hurt, so he did the surgery at his home in the bathroom. He transplanted Daniel's brain, vocal chords (in order to understand Daniel) and heart (as Spots' heart was unhealthy due to heart worms). After 8 hours of surgery, he was finished, and just had to wait for, and if, Daniel could possibly wake up. Remarkably, the surgery was successful and Daniel awoke from the dead. Not quite aware he died, Daniel is inquisitive why he only sees black and white and is much smaller. Tyson explains the whole story and Daniel is shocked, disgusted and angered at him for not only waking him up from his peace, but for turning him into "a mutated freak with legs" and wished he was still dead. Daniel ran away and Tyson was at first ashamed at what he did, but confidently stood by what he did and berated Daniel for his rudeness and admitting to him he is the only true friend he's ever had in his life. A breakthrough occurs: Daniel apologizes for his rudeness, and also admits Tyson is his only true friend. Tyson legally adopts Daniel, and Daniel eventually gets used to being a dog, enjoying the perks of it, and is forever happy his best friend cared enough to bring him back to life. Shortly after, Tyson is accepted to be a part-time nursing assistant, and attributes Daniel for giving him all the greatness he's had in life. Appearance Tyson has dark brown hair (combined due to his mother's brown hair and father's black) and brown eyes. He also has a mustache. When working as a part-time nursing assistant, Tyson wears a blue nursing outfit, a surgical mask (when necessary) and white pants. When attending college and at home, he wears a black shirt with orange flames on it, with shooting stars in flames on the chest, with "You're a Star!" on the back in flames, with matching black sweat pants. Personality Tyson is very shy, trying his best not to seem pushy, controlling or invasive. This can cause trouble at the hospital, as the nurse sometimes ask for an opinion of his and he doesn't truly know what to say, much to the nurse's chagrin. He is usually nervous, no matter what the situation, especially in public. Daniel and Sharona both try to encourage him to go out and loosen up so people can like him better, but Tyson thinks he is fine the way he is, but doesn't have the drive to tell the two. Despite his shyness, if he is angry or has something to say, he will not be afraid to say it, as he wants the person to know he cares and loves them. He always tries to be as reasonable as possible, regardless of the situation he is put in. Relationships Friends Daniel Daniel is Tyson's best friend. They met at college and became fast friends. Daniel would die in a car accident, leaving Tyson devastated and depressed. Tyson contemplated suicide, but decided to bring his deceased friend back to life in a unique way: transplant his brain and necessary parts to his recently deceased dog Spots' body. The surgery was an amazing success. Daniel at first did not appreciate that Tyson resurrected him, as he would have preferred to remain dead. After both yelled at each other, a breakthrough occurred: the two realized they're the only friends they've ever had. They make up, and decide to make the best out of the situation. Their friendship grows closer, and Daniel starts to discover the perks of being a dog. Together they live in an apartment, where the two need to keep Daniel's resurrection a secret to Sharona and Tyson's mother. This can be difficult, as Daniel has a tendency to talk quite a bit and constantly almost reveals the secret accidentally. Tyson always makes excuses for him, much to Daniel's happiness. Tyson and Daniel's friendship is clearly strong, as they both had "BFF" tattooed on their backs when Daniel was human. The two often hug, and Daniel occasionally gives in to dog urges and licks his best friend. Daniel once stated as a human, "Without this big nerd, my life would be sooooo boring." Tyson credits Daniel for learning what friendship is and how wonderful it can be, and states that life wouldn't be worth living without him. Sharona Sharona is Tyson's love interest and good friend. Being the ex-wife of Daniel, Tyson's longing for her can annoy Daniel and make him feel jealous, causing the two to fight over her sometimes. Sharona at first finds his affection for her to be "dorky" and doesn't want to be seen as a prize or object, but she enjoys Tyson's shyness and "cuteness." As the show goes on, Sharona grows slightly closer to Tyson, while also trying to keep her distance, afraid Tyson will be like Daniel and keep her down. Tyson assures her such a thing will not happen, making their relationship closer. Tyson and Sharona are very distant at the beginning of the series, almost completely ignoring him due to her swearing off men forever due to her experience with Daniel. As the series progresses, they grow a bond, trusting each other and show signs their friendship may be something more. Family Tyson's mother Tyson and his mother have a tumultuous relationship, as Tyson has still not forgiven her for raising him badly. Tyson's mother also makes cracks occasionally that she should have taken birth control at the time she became pregnant with him. However, the two show true love for each other occasionally, as Tyson admits that at least his mom was there and otherwise would have been in an orphanage. Tyson's mother is ultimately glad she got pregnant with him, as she admitted "he was the greatest accident of my life" and claims he was the only good thing to happen in her life. Spots Spots is Tyson's deceased dog, who he adopted after Daniel moved out of the apartment to live with then-wife Sharona, so Tyson wouldn't feel lonely. He and Spots seemed to have had a great owner-dog relationship, as Tyson genuinely enjoyed the dog's company and was devastated by his loss to heart worms. In Spots' memory and in honor of being in his body, Daniel tattooed Spots on his body as a tribute. Tyson's father Because Tyson's father committed suicide after hearing the news that his girlfriend was pregnant, Tyson never got to meet his father physically. He claims the lack of a father figure was on of the things wrong with his childhood. He sometimes wonders what could have been if his father was courageous and helped raise him. He eventually got to talk with him in spirit, with some much needed meeting and catching up happening. Gallery File:Tyson, Daniel & Sharona.jpg File:Tyson, Daniel & Sharona 2.jpg Category:Characters